Councilist Democracy
A Councilist Democracy is a democratic government with no Legislative Branch. It is also a mix of Liberal Representative Democracy and Socialist Democracy. Executive Branch The Executive branch is made up of the President and his/her advisors. Each advisor represents a department of the government such as the Department of Education, Department of Commerce, Department of Defense, Department of Transportation and so on. Each advisor brings up related issues and the President and advisors decide what to enact into law. The President is voted into office by the citizens, winning through possessing the most votes. Each advisor is also elected into office by the people. The President and advisors vote on bills proposed and the President may veto or sign into law a bill. Before a bill can officially pass into effect, the Judicial branch must review it and make sure it does not violate any other laws and civil rights. President The President's duties include deciding on laws, voting on bills and signing or vetoing such bills, appointing generals and military leaders, commanding the military, making speeches and representing the government in times of diplomacy. Advisors/Secretaries The advisors duties include deciding on laws, voting on bills, advising the President on vital decisions, representing the departments of the government, proposing laws and proposing/bringing up the needs of the states/representing the states. Judicial Branch The Judicial branch is made up of nine Justices, each is elected into office individually by the people. Nine Justices exist so there can never be a 50/50 vote. Justices preside over issues of Federal court cases, civil and human rights and review laws being passed. In the event of Executive branch corruption, the Judicial branch takes over as the leadership until a new Executive branch is voted into office. All Judicial decisions MUST be based on the laws and rights of life, liberty, property, equality and pursuit of happiness. Legislative Branch See: Federal Assembly of States There is no official legislative branch in a Councilism. The Advising Council functions somewhat as a small legislative group, voting on bills to be enacted. The President additionally has a vote when deciding bills but also retains veto power to reject bills he or she does not find suitable. Once a year, the governors of each state, the President, Advising Council and the nine Justices of the Supreme Court get together to talk about the state of the nation, laws and the things needed for the country. The governors of each state also function in a Legislation-like way, representing the states to the Federal Government, bringing up the needs, submitting bills or laws and during the annual meeting, may vote on government actions. Laws/Bills Laws usually start out proposed by the cities, counties or states. These proposed laws are passed on to their related department advisor. Laws are then proposed to the President who decides whether or not it is acceptable. The law is then voted on by the President and council and passed to the Judicial branch who checks to make sure it does not violate any other laws or civil rights. The advisors themselves or even the President may propose their own laws and ideas which are then voted on. Laws and bills may also be proposed by individual citizens, non-government organizations or even through recommendations or advice from other allied nations. States States are given the power to decide on their own individual state laws and deal with distributing money to the counties as needed. States also control the state supreme court and federal supreme court divisions. State Governors also function as representatives of the state to the Federal Government. Counties Decide on county ordinances and distribute money to towns as needed. Counties have their own county court system. Cities Decide on city ordinances and control the city court system. Category:Union of Everett Category:Culture